The Exchange Students
by Sugargurl
Summary: This is about me and my friends. Even if you don't know me or my friends it is still a good story to read.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Kiva's Point of View  
  
It started as your ordinary Monday school day, really boring. We got out our books to start English when the door swung open. A woman and eight kids walked in. My teacher Mrs. Brown stood up and said, "Class, this is Professor McGonagal and her students. They will be here this week. I have choosen eight of you to help the students around the school." I, by the way my name is Christy, looked around and saw several (ok, just about  
everybody) crossing their fingers so they wouldn't get picked. "Those students are," she said, "Kori, Brittany, Megan, Paul, Stephen, Melony, Jeff, and Kiva." The rest of our class sighed with releif. "Please stand up." We stood. Prof. McGonagal said, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cho, Millicent, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle," and pointed to those of us that were standing. I turned and looked at Kori (he sits behind me) and he looked back. Then we looked at the book lying on his desk. It's title was Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. Hermione walked over to me; Draco, Kori; Millicent, Melony; Cho, Megan; Harry, Jeff; Crabbe, Paul; and Goyle to Stephen. The custodians brought in extra desks and we began class.  
  
We could all tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron always hung around each other while Crabbe and Goyle were kind of like Draco's bodygaurds. Cho kind of hung around everyone. At lunch the groups seperated and Cho sat with Megan. At P.E. Cho played soccer with the girls while the groups seperated. I followed Hermione over to her friends. I was kind of  
eavesdropping but none of them would tell us were they went to school or in what city. I caught a little of their conversation. "I wish we were back at Hogwarts," Hermione said. Ron replied, "I like it here. I'll be able to answer all or at least most of dad's questions about Muggles." I left. Kori was sitting by the pool reading one of his Agatha Christie  
books when I walked over. I know I go to Kori all the time but he is crazy about all this Happy Potter stuff as I am. I said, "Kori, guess what!" "Almost done," he replied, "one more page and I'll find out who the killer is." As if he hadn't read the book seven times already. I took his book, threw it in the pool, and said, "Kori they ARE from Hogwarts!"  
"Why did you throw my book in the pool?!" he said. Then he took in what I said and replied, "Really?" "YES!" "They can't be." "Go ask Draco if you don't beleive me." "O.K., I will." He went over to Draco, who was standing on the basketball court with his group. Kori said, "Draco, my friend here think you are from a school called Hogwarts. Is it true?" By the look on their faces we could tell I was right.  
  
Chapter 2 Kiva's P.O.V.  
  
Draco stepped forward and said, "How do you know about Hogwarts?" WE told him about the Harry Potter books. He got kinda mad and said, "It always is about him, isn't it. It always has to be about him. Then the bell rang and we went in. At dismissal, Kori and I went over to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They were in the corner of the classroom talking. Kori said,"Hi, guys!" They didn't know we were there because when he said that they jumped. They said hi and Hermione said, "These are my friends Har-," I cut her off. We know who you are. Kori pulled his Harry Potter book out of his bookbag and I pulled the second volume out of mine. "Is this you?" Kori asked Harry. He went white, "Well...Ummm...Yea," he finally said. There are two more of these," I said. "But how do Muggles know about Hogwarts?" Ron asked us. "I don't know, J.K. Rowlings wrote them," Kori said. Hermione asked, "Is she a witch?" "I don't know," I replied, "She might be." Just then my name was called. I got my stuff to leave. Hermione followed me. I asked her, "Where are you going?" "With you." "Oh, OK, where is your stuff.?" "In here." She went in the office and came out with her bag. When we got in the car my mom said, "Hello, Hermione." I asked my mom how she knew about Hermione. She told me she got a call from school. "Where is your brother?" she asked me. THen Richard, my little bro, got in the car, looked at Hermione and said, "Who are you?" "My mom said, "This is Hermione, Be nice." I heard him say very softly, "What kind of a name is Hermione?"  
  
Chapter 3 Kori's POV  
  
Draco Proceeded to come home with me. I figured out I would have to share my room with him. "Ok, you get the floor." "The floor! Wait untill my father hears about this," Draco said, "Where do I put my clothes?" "Live out of your suitcase. I have a few rules. 1. Never EVER touch my books. 2. The bathroom is mine. There are two bathrooms downstairs that you are welcome to use. 3. The orange toothbrush is mine. The purpl toothbrush is my brother Kameron's. I use it to clean the toilet. You are welcome to use that one."  
  
Chapter 4 Brittany  
  
"My mom is not happy," I told Ron, "She doesn't like the idea of a boy spending a week here." "Oh," he said, "Sorry." "She's letting you stay because this is for school." Ron thought, "She's cute." "He looks like Fred Weasley, so much he could be his brother. No, couldn't be," Brittany said to herself. Ron asked, "What are we going to do first?" My mom answered him, "We are going to the synagog." Ron asked me, "What is a synagog?" "It is a church for Jewish people but instead of calling it a church, we call it a synagog." "O.K. Cool."  
  
Chapter 5 Paul  
  
"Why did I have to get picked. I don't have time for this. I have to write a new computer program that will beat Bill Gates," I said to myself.  
  
Chapter 6 Melony  
  
"Wow," Millicent said, "Your house is huge." "Yea," I said leading her to our winding stairs, "your room will be next to mine." "How many rooms are in this house?" she asked. "Too many," I replied. "You even have a pool!" I took her to her room and said, "My room is right here." "If you need anything, please ask my mom because I have to finish my homework."  
  
Chapter 7 Megan  
  
Cho was whistling softly. I was doing homework. She was whistling. Homework. Whistling. Homework. WHISTLING! "Shut up!" I cried. She stopped. "Finally peace." Cho started tapping her foot. Homework. Tapping...  
  
Chapter 8 Jeff  
  
I found out that I had to juggle my time between soccer, school, homework, and now some nerd named Hairy. This is getting really annoying. Now I won't have time to do anything else.  
  
Chapter 9 Stephen  
  
I was outside shooting hoops when that great lumbering cow walked up. "Hi!," I said cheerfully. He grunted. Ah, the strong stupid type. "Do you wunna play?" Noddiing he ran towards my goal, grabbed the rim, and pulled the whole basketball goal to it's foundations! This is going to be one long week.  
  



	2. Starting to figuring it out

Chapter 10 Hermione  
  
"She must really like magic," I said to myself, "she has four Harry Potter books and a game. She also really likes this one group of singers. Poster's everywhere. I started to count them. "One, Two, Three, Four..." "What are you doing?" Kiva asked me. "Counting those posters. Who are they?" "Oh, those are the Backstreet Boys," she said. "You must really like them," I said to her. "Yeah," she replied. Just then her mom came in. "Kiva, do you think your friend could sleep in your room. You could sleep in your brother's bunk bed," she said. "HIS room?!" Kiva screamed. "Yes" "HIS ROOM!" "Yes, Kiva, your brother's room." "But it smells in there and you never found his snake." Her mom could see the panic on my face. I hate snakes. Kiva saw it too. "Fine, I'll sleep in HIS room as long as I get the top bunk," she said.  
  
Chapter 11 Draco  
  
The Muggle was on what he called a "fone". "Kiva," he said, "Something is up. We need to talk to the others. You call the girls and I'll get in touch with the boys. We'll all meet at the library at 6:00, ok? Alright see ya." He hung up the fone and picked it up again. After about 30 minutues, he finally put the fone down for a long time. I do not understand Muggles. Then he went to his closet and grabbed a duffel bag and started throwing books in it. "Harry Potter, Harry, Harry, Harry, Quidditch through the ages, and Fantastic Beasts and where to find them," he muttered. "I'll be back," he said and started walking to the library. I sat. Alone. Watching the paint peel. Alone. I got up and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans for Kori's closet. and changed into them. I decided to go for a walk. As I was walking, I felt like I was being followed. I started to run. I tripped. Before I knew it, I was tied, gagged, and thrown in the back a trunk of a car that was going 80mph to who-knows-where. I was kidnapped and my wand was in my robes. At home.  
  
Chapter 12 Ron  
  
Brittany's family and I went to their synagog. I couldn't understand a word they said. When we got back, Brittany got a call from the girl Hermione was staying with. I think her name was Kiva. She went to the library with Kiva and the rest of her friends. I wanted to go but couldn't. I had to stay home with Bethany, Brittany's little sister. She kept flutting her eyes at me. I think she likes me.  
  
Chapter 13 Crabbe  
  
I walked outside. Stephen was playing a game kinda like quidditch but he called it basketball. He jumped up and touched the rim. When he landed he said, "Hi! Do you wunna play.?" "I grunted in a way I say hi and ran over to the goal and pulled it down. "Oops," I said. "It's ok. I have to go to the library. You can just hang around here." "O.K."  
  
Chapter 14 Millicent  
  
I like Melony's house. I finished unpacking and walked out into the hall and looked in Melony's room. She was sitting at her desk doing her homework. I went downstairs to the kitchen. Her sisters Shelony, Serina, and Leone were sitting down with a ball of fur in their laps. The fur jumped out of their laps and ran to me. It was their dog! "She's precious," I said picking her up. "Her name," Leona told me, "Is Tootsie." 


End file.
